


【THE DARK KNIGHT】(超過)20字微小說

by Beancrown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 我不可抑制地想寫Harvey和Bruce的沒邏輯甜文啊!!!甜到牙痛那種!!!!!!





	【THE DARK KNIGHT】(超過)20字微小說

**Adventure（冒險）**

某些夜晚，Bruce在戴上面具時會忍不住嘆息，在高譚過生活本身就是件冒險的事。

**Adjust（適應）**

對於高譚市民來說，都已經能接受蝙蝠俠的存在了，適應會在法庭上揍證人的檢察官完全沒問題。

**Afterwards（之後）**

Alfred總是為Bruce退休之後的生活擔心，反而不怎麼擔心自己的退休生活。

**Angst（焦慮）**

Bruce在赴檢察官的午餐約會前換了一套又一套的西裝，接著試圖從兩百條領帶中挑選最能襯托自己眼睛顏色的那一條。

**Boredom（無聊）**

“今晚真是無聊啊。”

“要不少爺您再出去巡邏個兩圈？”

**Crazy（瘋狂）**

看著在萬聖節派對上穿著全套蝙蝠俠盔甲的Harvey Dent，Bruce覺得不是對方瘋了就是自己出現幻覺。雖然他也穿著全套蝙蝠俠裝扮。

**Crackfic（片段）**

“少爺，我真的不覺得每天送花到檢察官辦公室是個好主意，雖然聽起來很浪漫但我想這只會惹毛Dent先生。”

**Crime（背德）**

看著站在屋頂上對他侃侃而談的檢察官，蝙蝠俠升起一股衝動，想把金髮的檢察官先生拖到信號燈無法照亮的黑暗中狠狠吻他。

**Crossover（混合同人）**

“我可真沒想到蝙蝠俠是真的存在的，很高興見到你。”Benjamin Asher總統微笑著對蝙蝠俠伸出手。

**Connivance（默許 / 縱容）**

自從隱約猜測到蝙蝠俠的身分開始，Harvey的辦公室和公寓總有一扇窗子不上鎖。

**Death（死亡）**

蝙蝠俠緊緊抱著雙面的屍體，喃喃地在他耳邊重複著對不起三個字，雖然他知道Harvey永遠不能收到他的歉意了。

**Envy（羨慕）**

Bruce總看著向爸媽撒嬌的小男孩微微露出羨慕的神色，此時Harvey會稍加用力握住他的手。

**Episode Related（劇情透露）**

“你說高譚會有更多瘋子？還是打扮成動物的瘋子？”

**Fantasy（幻想）**

“或許你會去選總統，然後我可以給你捐些資金。”

“真是美好的幻想，我倒是覺得我哪天會被高譚的某個瘋狂罪犯幹掉。“

**Fetish（戀物癖）**

Harvey的幸運硬幣從不離身，他在緊張時總是習慣性地握緊那個錯版幣，讓錢幣的邊緣深深陷入手心。

**First Time（第一次）**

“我不覺得你戴著面具吻我是件容易接受的事。”

“萬事起頭難，現在閉嘴。”

**Fluff（輕松）**

和蝙蝠俠一起坐在檢察官狹小雜亂的辦公室裡吃披薩配可樂莫名的讓Harvey覺得輕鬆。

**Future Fic（未來）**

黑暗騎士與白騎士攜手讓高譚逐漸步入穩定。

**Faith（信任）**

打倒一群暴徒解救了被綁架的檢察官，蝙蝠俠正準備查看檢察官的傷勢，對方抬起頭看著他，虛弱地微笑起來，嘶啞的一句話讓Bruce的心止不住地震顫。

“我就知道我能相信你，蝙蝠俠。”

**Horror（驚栗）**

“我夢到你被小丑綁架了！”

“我夢到你和小丑接吻了！”

**Humor（幽默）**

記者們對於檢察官的私生活相當好奇，但是比之高譚花花公子這可就無趣得多。大家都認為Dent先生說自己有男朋友是句玩笑話。

**Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）**

“沒事的，沒事的，你的臉會好起來，你永遠都是高譚的白騎士，我的白騎士。”

**Kinky（變態／怪癖）**

“戴著面具吻我就算了，但是我真的不能接受你在臥室裡還穿著制服。”

**Pride（驕傲）**

Harvey Dent有他身為檢察官的驕傲，他自信能夠改變整個高譚，特別是有蝙蝠俠作為盟友更讓他充滿信心。

**Unanticipated（意料之外）**

很少有人知道高譚的白騎士其實有輕微近視，而且他戴起眼鏡來意外的萌。

**Romance（浪漫）**

“Dent檢察官的追求者可真浪漫，每天送來辦公室的花都不重樣的呢！”

“可是Dent先生每次收到花額角都會冒青筋是怎麼回事？”

**Sci-Fi（科幻）**

“你看，大都會出現外星人了耶！”

**Smut（情色）**

Bruce靠在床頭，看著Harvey親吻他腹部的每一道傷痕。

**Spiritual（心靈）**

每晚，脫下昂貴的定製西裝換上盔甲前，Bruce都會告訴自己，這個選擇是正確的。

**Situation（處境）**

看著Alfred送到面前的婚禮企畫書和訂製燕尾服型錄，再看看Harvey鐵青的臉色，Bruce努力開始回想他是不是說了甚麼讓老管家誤會的話。

**Tragedy（悲劇）**

“少爺，我說了多少次您這輩子都不能靠近廚房十公尺之內的距離。”看著宛如被轟炸過的廚房和焦黑的微波爐，Alfred無語問蒼天。

**Tender（溫柔）**

從噩夢中驚醒時，Bruce發現Harvey摟住他的肩一下一下有節奏地拍撫他的背脊，這讓他逐漸從顫慄驚懼中平靜下來。Bruce伸手摟住Harvey的腰，枕在對方肩頭，閉上眼睛，聞著Harvey身上沐浴乳的氣味緩緩入睡，這次，一夜無夢。

**Gary Stu（大眾情人（男性）**

高譚女性票選的十大最性感男性排行榜中，Bruce Wayne和Harvey Dent總是高踞榜首。

**Mary Sue（大眾情人（女性）**

“你聽說了嗎？Wayne企業的大少爺好像領養了一個女兒！”

“而且還是和Dent檢察官一起領養的！”

**Mad（惱火）**

“如果你再這樣不顧性命的話我就讓Alfred三個月不給你作飯後點心！”Harvey看著蝙蝠俠背上三道血淋淋的傷口，一邊幫他清理一邊威脅。

**AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙劇情）**

“哇噢，蝙蝠俠和超人在打架！”

**UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，(未解決情欲）**

Harvey穿著寬鬆的浴袍打開窗子，把窗外幾乎溶入黑夜中的蝙蝠俠拉進臥室裡。

**PWP（Plot, What Plot？無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）**

“別咬那裡，領子遮不住！”Harvey推開在頸側吸吮啃咬的Bruce，掙扎了一下，“我就不該相信你不會留下痕跡的鬼話。”

Bruce用力按住Harvey的雙手，完全不顧對方意願地在他頸間留下一連串深色咬痕，“別擔心，白騎士的形象和私生活沒甚麼關係的。”

 **RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）**  

“如果照著漫畫改編的話，蝙蝠俠和雙面可還有許多交手的機會呢！”

“可惜我已經死啦！”


End file.
